I'm OK
by broken tiger
Summary: Sakuras dad beats Sakura and her mother up. Sakura is trying hard to hide what happens at her house, but with her friends they find out and they want to help. One wants to help the most and save her from her nightmare, but can he? SXS NXH NXT SXI sonfic


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto related or any of the songs

Ch.1

It was early morning, the dark fading into the light as the sun slowly started to rise. The birds were singing a cheerful, colorful, and optimistic song. The wind blew gently casting a serene feeling in the area. Everything was the picture of tranquility and perfectness; though it didn't reach the Haruno household.

Sakura slightly stirred on her bed. She slowly cracked an eye open then quickly shut it in pain. Sakura groaned and trembled slightly in pain when the memories of what had happened last night came flashing in her head.

_Flashback:_

_Sakura had just gotten home from school and as she entered her house she knew something was terribly wrong. She heard yelling coming from the living room, so she cautiously entered the room. There was something that made her heart beat faster in fear at what she saw in the room. Her dad was yelling at her mother, and her mother was sobbing so hard that her body trembled with all the trembles. Sakuras mother and father usually got along fairly well, but ever since her father got fired from work that was a year ago; he started drinking and coming home at late hours of the day. Her mother was naturally worried about her husband, and when she would confront him about it he would lash out. He would beat her until she was covered in dark and ugly bruises every night and sometimes Sakura got the beating. _

_Now as Sakura watched the seen unfold before, she worried more over her mother's safety than hers. Sakura quickly stepped into the room and ran in front of her mother, when Sakura saw her dad start to raise his fist. Sakura gasped in pain as his fist came and hit her right in the eye. She tumbled down and quickly stood back up, though wincing with pain. Sakura stood her ground to protect her mother from harms way. _

"_Sakura don't. Please don't your going to get hurt. Leave go to your room." Her mother told her quietly wincing in pain as she talked to her beloved daughter. _

"_Mom, I can't just leave you." Sakura pleaded towards her mother._

"_Ssssooo niccce…hic.. mother and daughter bond." The father said slurring his words together. Sakura could practically smell the liquor radiating from him._

_He started to charge at the two, Sakura stood in front of her mother bracing for the impact, but it never came. Sakura opened her uninjured eye and saw her father on the ground knocked out by all the alcohol he had drank. _

_It was quiet for a bit, just the occasional snort from the sleeping drunk, when her mother decided to break the silence. "Sakura I think you should go upstairs now." Her mother told her gently._

_Sakura just nodded and headed upstairs to take a shower and get rid of all the bad memories, even for just a bit. When she was done, she just laid on top of her bed and fell asleep._

_End of Flashback_

Sakura groaned sitting up, she had to make sure her mother was alright, and where her father was at the moment. As Sakura passed by the mirror on her wall, she noticed she was still in her robe, her hair was a total wreck, and that the one eye that her father had hit was still slightly black. '_How can I go to school looking like this.'_ Sakura thought desperately.

She decided she would just try and hide it from her friends. Her father never really had hit her face before he usually just bruised her body by hitting her against hard surfaces. Sakura walked into her closed to find an appropriate outfit for school today. She found a pair of faded jeans, a green sweatshirt that was slightly tight, and she pulled out a pair of black and white converse. Once she was finished dressing, she took one last look in the mirror winced as she saw her face, and quickly brushed her hair and headed downstairs.

In the kitchen she found her mother blankly staring out of the kitchen window with a small frown.

"Mom." Sakura called out hesitantly. Her mother jumped at hearing Sakuras voice.

"Sakura, what do you want for breakfast?" Her mother asked seeming as what had happened last night was nothing to her. Her mother was always like this after her father would go on one of his rampages. She would seem upset at first, emotionless the second, and last she would act like she was okay with all the damage he has done to her.

"No thanks mom. I'll just eat at school…Mom are you okay?" Sakura asked quietly not to sure if her dad was still passed out or he was out drinking again, that's all that he ever did.

"Sakura I'm fine. Worry about yourself. I got something that you could put on that eye of yours so it will heal faster." Her mother then walked off towards the bathroom and came a minute later with a bottle of something.

"Here , just rub this on your eye and it will soon be gone." Her mother handed her the bottle and gave Sakura a sympathy smile.

As Sakura said goodbye to her mother she noticed purple marks on her mothers neck that were in the shape of two large hands. Sakura didn't say anything about it as she left for school.

'_Mom, I really wish you could tell me what your thinking and why you still put up with this man' _Sakura thought deeply about all the reasons her mother even stayed with the guy who Sakura used to look up to as a role model when she was a kid. But that was when he still had a job and was a great dad that took Sakura to the park to play every weekend. Now he spends all his time at the bar with his drink-buddies. Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her voice being called in the short distance.

"Sakura. SAKURA!" Yelled the voice. Sakura turned around and saw her best friend Ino Yamanaka running to catch up with her.

"Finally Sakura, I've been calling your name since like forever." Ino told her friend after she caught her breath.

"Sorry Ino, guess I was thinking to hard." Sakura told Ino as they started off to school.

"Could this thinking have to do with our very own dark haired mystery boy, Sasuke." Ino guessed, teasing Sakura about one of their other friends Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura started blushing because of what Ino had just told her. "No, Ino I was thinking about something else. Hey, did we have homework in science yesterday?" Sakura said trying to get her blonde friend away from the subject of Sasuke.

"No, but don't try to change the subje-What happened to your face Sakura." Ino yelled and then started examining Sakuras face. '_So she finally noticed' _Sakura thought.

"Ino it's nothing. I'm fine, I just bumped into something that's all." Sakura said coming up with a poor excuse as to why she had a black eye.

"What really happened Sakura?" Ino said seriously while still examining her face.

"Hey guys." Tenten said walking up, followed by the shy Hyuuga heiress.

'_Oh no, more questions' _Sakura thought desperately trying to hide her face from her friends, especially Hinata because Hinata had this special ability to know what had caused any sort of injury.

"Sakura…" Hinata begin, but stopped when Ino whispered something into her ear then into Tentens ear. Hinata slowly walked up to Sakura and pushed back her pink locks. Hinata gasped at what she saw.

"Sakura, who did this to you?" Hinata softly asked as the other girls leaned in to listen as to why Sakura had a black eye.

"Um…" Sakura started.

Authors Note: Thanx for reading plz review if you liked it or if I should change anything. I will update as soon as I can, but I would like some reviews before


End file.
